


In Case You Don't Live Forever

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry's eminent disappearance is a week and a half away, and Iris worries she'll have to raise their babies without him.





	In Case You Don't Live Forever

Iris West-Allen was absolutely certain there was nothing worse than being on bed rest while seven months pregnant with twins, well at least that’s what she believed before she realized that bed rest gave her far too much time to think about Barry’s eminent disappearance. It was a week and a half away now and it was chipping away at every thread of happiness she tried to feel when the babies tumbled inside of her. Right now, it was too much so she begins to weep. Just as she’s about to fall asleep, a breeze in her hair tells her Barry’s home.

“Hi there, beautiful. God, I missed you. All three of you.” He declares, kissing Iris on the forehead and bending down to kiss her belly.

“Hey Baby.” Iris replies, sadness creeping through her voice despite the smile on her face

“Iris, are you alright?”

“The twins are kicking too much today.”

Barry furrows his brow in confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing? It means they’re growing properly…”

“Yes, but it hurts too much… to have to think of them being here so soon… without you.”

“Oh Iris, I’m so sorry.” Barry whispers, holding her as she sobs.

“I can’t do this without you.”

“I know it feels like that right now, but you’ll be okay, all of you.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because Iris, I saw them. They’re absolutely beautiful. The very best of you… and me.”

“You went to the future to meet our babies?”

“I had to, I have to know them and make sure

you guys get to be happy.”

“Are we okay?

“Yes, you miss me a lot, but there are so many smiles.”

Iris’s eyes light up just a little “What are the twins like?”

“Nora is a lot like me. She’s a little bit of a babbler, but she’s very curious, always asking you about me, she’s always trying to make you laugh or smile. Then there’s Donovan, he’s very quiet, and really smart, he’s quite the mommy’s boy actually, he loves to snuggle, must be the Allen in him.”

 Donovan, so that’s what we decided on for a boy? I like it, it’s nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“It’s nice to know that I’m going to be enough for them.”

Barry kisses her on the cheek “Always.”

“I’m really gonna miss you, baby.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, I can feel it.”

“But if you do?”

“Then, I’ll think of my beautiful family every day, and I’ll know my sweet babies have the strongest, most loving mama in the world, right by their side.”

“What if I can’t even look at them because they remind me too much of you?”

“Then you put on one of my old shirts and cry. I want you to know that it’s okay for you to be sad and angry when I’m gone, if it happens. You can cry every day for while if you need to.”

“But won’t it make me a bad mom?” Iris sniffles.

“Iris, you don’t have it in you to be a bad mother, and as long as the twins know you love them, they’ll be just fine. You’re going to have so many people to lean on.”

“But it’s my responsibility to take care of them.”

“And you will. I’m just saying if you need a day to lay in bed and cry, it’s okay, nobody is going to judge you for being a mom who’s hurting.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, now I think you should try to get some sleep, you’re really tense and that’s okay, but it’s not healthy for the babies.”

“Okay. You’ll stay here?”

“Of course, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Barry promises, kissing her forehead.

When Iris is finally asleep, Barry begins to whisper a conversation to the babies in her belly.

“Hello little ones, it’s your Daddy, and I need you to listen to me for a little while. Daddy might have to go away before you get here, Okay? And sometimes it’ll make your mama sad, but she loves you so, so, much, and so do I. I need you guys to be very good for your mama, because she’ll miss me a lot, and it’ll be hard on her. But, it’s okay for you guys to miss me too, I will miss you every second. If you see your mama cry just tell her you love her and try to make her smile. She’s strong and she’ll tell you anything you ever wanna know about me, even when it’s hard. Just be patient with her and know she loves all three of us more than anything in the world, she’s just been through so much, but it’s made her the very best mommy you guys could ever have. If you guys ever miss me just go hug your mommy and everything will be okay, I promise. And one more thing, never forget how much I love you.”  He says, crying just a little, but he smiles when they kick softly at his hand that is resting on Iris’s swollen belly.

“Bear?” Iris whispers groggily sometime later.

“Hey you, did you have a good nap?” Barry asks her

“Yeah, I did, and I had such a good dream.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“So the twins are probably about three and they’re chasing you around the yard, full of laughter and smiles. And then they come up to the porch and climb into  my lap for kisses and you’re just looking at us like you’re the luckiest man in the multiverse.”

“That’s because I am. And I’m going to do everything that I possibly can to make sure that I’m here to kiss our babies goodnight and make sure the three of us are always making sure to find new ways to tell you how much we cherish and adore every bit of you.”

Iris smiles “I think they’re in agreement with you. They won’t stop kicking, and they’re much stronger than usual.”

Barry puts his hands on Iris’s belly and smiles “That never stops being the most magical thing in the world.”

Iris just looks at her husband and smiles, and for the first time the strong kicks don’t scare her because she’s absolutely certain he’ll be there to kiss their sweet babies goodnight and to be the greatest daddy Central City has ever seen.

 

 


End file.
